Rita Mordio
Rita Mordio is a major character from Tales of Vesperia. She made her debut in The Grand Hotel. Canon Growing up in an orphanage without anyone doing a particularly swell job in watching over her, Rita detached from most people and developed a brash, unfaltering personality, forgoing any social skills because she was always the only one she had to worry about. By the age of ten, Rita had found something she thought was much better than any friend—the Blastia. They quickly encapsulated her entire imagination and studying them became her entire life. As a mage employed by the Empire for research, she lived out most of her days in Aspio. One day, a former knight from Zaphias, the Empire capital, arrived and accused Rita of stealing an Aque Blastia from the lower quarter. The former knight in question, Yuri Lowell, came along with a noblewoman named Estelle as well as a young member of the Hunter’s Guild, Karol. The person who stole the Aque Blastia from the Lower Quarter in Zaphias called himself “Mordio” which just happened to be Rita’s last name. Upon hearing this, Rita made the connection between stolen blastia and a group of thieves thought to be plundering a nearby ruin. In order to clear her name as well as investigate the ruins, Rita agreed to go along with the trio to check out the ruins. Though they couldn’t catch the thieves, Rita insisted to continue traveling with Yuri and his friends, not only to completely convince Yuri of her innocence, but to investigate the Barrier Blastia in the town of Halure that Estelle had recently mysteriously reinvigorated. Seeing Estelle as a major clue to figuring out a formula she was working on, Rita continued on with the other three. Pre-Convergence In the events following Duke's defeat and the destruction of the Blastia, Rita worked to provide a new technology to the people of Terca Lumireis. When Karol Capel told Rita of his experience at a strange camp, Rita became focused on the idea of establishing a portal to other worlds. In one year, Rita succeeded and eventually became familiar with Jade Curtiss. Wishing to learn about the technology Jade's company manufactured for her research, Rita began working at his hotel as a technician. Plot Involvement The Grand Hotel Rita initially seemed to be a simple worker at the Multiverse Hotel, working under Jade Curtiss. In the earlier stages of the event, she was seen interacting with the likes of Peashy, who would drag the teenaged girl into a game of tag against her own will, with Saitama, Morrigan Aensland, Slavya, and Hajime Hinata joining in curiously later as well. Later, she would wrongly accuse Saitama of stealing her master key that was used to navigate through the hotel. When discovered that Saitama did not have the key, Rita would leave the scene in an attempt to find it. The next time Rita would be seen, she would be dead, having been murdered unceremoniously by one of the guests. With that, the rest of the event would be focused on attempting to ascertain who had killed her. In the epilogue of the event, it is revealed that her murderer was Jeen, who had managed to get away with the murder. Character Relationships * ''Karol Capel'' - A fellow protagonist from Tales of Vesperia who made his debut in ''The Sovionok Camp Incident''. The pair's relationship is tumultuous, with Rita often giving Karol a smack on the head or a scolding remark for even the smallest of slights. Despite this, the pair share a friendship forged by their shared journey across Terca Lumireis. No matter how short Rita gets with Karol, there's few others he'd like to have backing him up. Trivia * Rita is a shortened form of Margarita, which is of Roman origin and translates to "pearl." * For some odd reason, she seems to fear Melodia of Mira, as it stated in her notebook that she would much rather avoid her at all costs. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Mira-Curtiss Partnership Category:The Grand Hotel